compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Navik Ikron
Navik Ikron is one of the most prominent and experienced Corellians in the Star Wars Combine. He is an old warhorse and is a keen and tactical leader. Pre-Combine History: As a child the Ikron family was extremely wealthy and thus, Navik was a spoiled rotten kid. When his younger brother came along, Navik would always take first before letting Venix have anything. Upon maturity, however, Navik came to be more fair, but still none-the-less compassionate. Afterall, Navik took after his father while Venix Soyak took after his mother. The Ikrons had a family shipping business on Corellia. The business was profitable and grew rapidly to incorporate the entire system. The business would haul textiles and raw materials from waypoints back to the planet and sell off any excess goods left over after transitory payment. The prominant Ikron family branched out and incorporated other systems, albeit not as to scale as the Corellian operation. The other systems included Kuat, Commenor, Coruscant and Carida. By the age of 18, Navik had finished collegiate level business classes and had earned his father's trust. Haltyr "Stronghold" Ikron, had then entrusted Navik to head up the Kuati branch. Navik was then given his first shuttle and he jetted off to the Ikron Corporation space station in orbit over the industrial planet. He got their soon enough and quickly became a good leader, guiding his workers to better understand his father's vision for the company as well as their own. That branch flourished. The Empire then formed and business boomed. There was a war effort and the planet's his father had invested heavily in were ever so much more in demand of their services. The Ikron Corporation had been forced to form a second and seperate trading company to help keep track of goods and arbitration services. Navik paid no heed in the change of regime, why would it have bothered him? It was one day that his father came into Navik's office unannounced. Navik thinking that it was a surprise inspection, pressed a button under his desk signalling that an inspection would come about shortly. He knew his workers would double their efforts in hopes to impress Ikron senior. Then came in the stormtroopers. His father had surrendered the company to the Empire for a 'tidy and fair sum'. Navik went ballistic. He had spent months upon a year in forming his branch to above standard all to just give it to the Empire? A realization then occured to him, the Empire wasn't asking - they were taking. Navik then fled, taking his shuttle as fast and as hard as it could go. He visited several worlds but would always find Imperials there and again would flee. He felt so ashamed to leave his employees like he had, but his father would take care of them, he'd ask the Empire to keep them employed right? Finally after a year of jumping and living on the fringe, Navik crashed on the desert planet of Tattooine. There he lived and survived with a Mandalorian local named Sevaronian. Sev had been living on the hot planet for quite some time and had taken another apprentice, a young youth named Sylkan Laire, and paired with the elder young man - Navik, the two proved to be a great one-two combo. Navik was the brains and Laire was the brawn. Together they were unstoppable as mercenaries performing odd jobs for the local populace and they soon became local 'folk heroes'. This lasted 10 years. On one fateful day, Navik and Laire went on a mission to help guard a water transport convoy heading east. Sev stayed back at their camp. They had gained several followers due to their notoriety over the years and the camp was busy with training boys and young men with Navik, Laire and Sev acting as the leaders. A local garrison of stormtroopers had enough of Sev's little militia and the local commander had called them Rebel sympathizers. The proof submitted were of eye witness accounts and thus justified. The camp burned, Sev presumed dead. Upon Navik and Laire's return, Laire dove into the fire looking for Sev. Navik simply hung his head and deserted his partner and mentor. Running away - yet again. Laire would never forgive him for this. It was discovered several years later that Laire had actually betrayed them to the local Imperial authority. Being stranded on the planet with no where to go and branded as a fugitive, Navik went to the one source he still had available to him - his younger brother Venix, who was a starfighter pilot in the mercenary company call the Wraiths. Navik signed up immediately. Combine History: Navik Ikron is the son of Haltyr "Stronghold" Ikron and Ariana Soyak (NPC). He is the elder brother to Venix Soyak and Lyra Ikron. He is currently 40 years old and serves in the Avance Coalition as the First Seat (1IC). He is married to Tara Tylger and is also kin to Avid Soyak, Wrec Soyak and Miin Ikron. He was instramental in starting The Jensaarai, Rendili Stardrive and keeping The Wraiths alive in their early years. He has two deceased or missing children: Krystofyr Ikron and Krysania Ikron, twins. Kara Ikron was created by Krysanyia before her death using the mix of Navik's and Tara's DNA. Navik began his career as a Wraith under the leadership of Tibo Doinds. Upon Tibo's banning in 2000, Navik became the leader and owner of the prestigious mercenary group, The Wraiths. Navik helped rebuild the Wraith fleet from nothing. A year later, the Wraiths were the third largest single faction in the game behind the Rebel Alliance and just barely ahead of the Hapes Consortium. They were contracted by Hapes in a successful campaign against an encroaching Black Sun attack on Dathomir (now called Lorell) (an attack that never came). The Wraiths had helped to rid of lingering Black Sun facilities and units to once again bring the planetary control once again to the Consortium. It was soon after that Navik passed leadership to Venix Soyak for the first time. He joined the ranks of the Falleen Federation as a the Grand Admiral of their Navy. He had been personally contracted by King Eldrik Kuraine to help the Federation battle the Imperial military. The Falleen Federation was credited in clearing its system of hostile forces as well as clearing the Beta System. Smaller attack detachments harassed fleet components belonging to Venom as well, though the credit to Venom's death was not theirs. With the creation of the Avance Coalition, Navik rejoined his brother, Venix, and served as the Consul of Diplomatic Affairs and Public Relations (DAPR) for nearly 5 years. After that tenure, he co-created The Jensaarai with Jojoban Mosque. Despite his obvious association with The Jensaarai, it is unknown to the public if he actually is Force Sensitive. He, however, has been known to previously carry a lightsaber from time to time. Whether the elegant device was for use or a trophy is also unknown. OOC History and Odd Info: Navik originally was a much younger character. When he was created instead of a 30 year old character he was only 20. The concept was that he was a fighter pilot and not a leader. This changed when he took over the Wraiths. Further character development fleshed out when he was teamed up with Plojo Rosom and Tara Tylger. Assistant Sim Master Ranma made the Wraiths change the group's name from 'Wraiths' to 'The Wraiths'. It is little known but a group called 'Wraiths' will never ever be allowed again in the combine. In 2003, Navik Ikron became the SWC RPG Admin having relieved Haltyr Stronghold, leaving the in character life for a bit. He and his staff took over Red Scenarios. They had previously created White Scenarios and had then separated the two from one another altogether and split the RPG team into two. This allowed each team to concentrate on two different goals. Navik kept the lead on the Red Scenario team while Tara Tylger among others took lead on the White Scenario team. Red Scenarios ended after 6 months. If the Combine wanted database effecting scenarios, the rules for such events had to be re-invisioned. Navik went back to his character and developed new rules with a few of his former staff members. He took the Wraiths leadership back. His leadership did not last long and he permanantly made Venix Soyak the leader/owner after accepting Gorn Veynom's request to become RPG Admin once again (2004). From the Ashes had been a popular success to bring the Combine together to find Veynom and introduce the Combine to Red Scenarios at the end of 2000. Navik had heard that the players wanted a follow up and thus From The Ashes 2 was planned for 2004. Unfortunately, it never happened as a change of heart in the Administratorship cancelled the project and the team was let go. Navik has supported the Combine monetarily and by showing up at Dragon*Con to help showcase the SWCombine in panels, the first being the Matters of the Force along with Veynom, Ranofer Zedlav and others. Brian "Navik Ikron" Ullrich is a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army. Has been to Iraq three times and has been previously stationed in Heidelberg, Germany for nearly 4.5 years. Due to this commitment, Navik has been unable to make large impacts in the game like Venix Soyak and Kyle Rainer have. Is currently stationed at Ft. Huachuca, Arizona. Soyak-Rainer Enterprises (SRE) is the parent company that owns/leads the Avance Coalition, Czerka Corporation, Rendili Stardrive, Alpha Medical Corps, Golan Technologies, The Jensaarai and The Wraiths. It was formerly called Soyak-Ikron Corporation (SIC), but was reformed when Kyle Rainer enterprised with Venix Soyak to create the Avance government. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian Category: Soyak-Rainer Enterprises Category:Avance Coalition Category:The Wraiths Category:The Jensaarai